The Flames are Howling (Toriel Storyshift Story)
by CZC90203
Summary: Basically, this is about a genocide run in the Story Shift AU. I own nothing and I hope you like it
1. Ch1: Toriel

_The_ _Flames_ _are_ _Howling_

"He should be at the house by now, I sent the message three hours ago and Chara is the only one who showed up", Toriel said to herself as she approached Snowdin. "He better not be here with that human." Toriel saw her son standing there, and she sighed "At least he's not with that hu…" she trailed off as she saw the human approach. The way the human looked was scary enough. There was dust on their clothes, a knife in their hand, the grim expression on their face. She jumped into some bushes so she wasn't seen. Then, the ominous fog rolled in and Toriel could only see two silhouettes from the bush she was hiding in. One, being her sweet little son, and the other being that despicable human. She watched as the human ran up to Asriel and kill him while his rainbow scarf fell to the ground. "No.." she said as she covered her face as the human walked away. She ran up to where her son's scarf was and picked it up. "No time for tears now, Toriel, you have to give Asriel's scarf to Chara and protect everyone that's left in the Underground" she told herself as she ran back to her house where Chara was waiting. "Mom, you're back. I was starting to thin…" Toriel cut her off as she showed the rainbow scarf to her "Is he?". Toriel nodded as Chara began to cry. "You know what you must do Chara, if I can't beat them, and if Undyne can't beat them, you MUST defeat them and make sure Asgore evacuates everyone that's left". "I won't fail you mom." "I know, my child", Toriel said as she bent down and hugged Chara. "In case I don't make it back, I want you to know that I love you even if you was a demon". "Good luck, Mom", Chara said. " Thanks, I'll need it". Toriel ran off as she thought of Asriel. She saw that the human was about to kill Monster Kid. She pulled out her Staff of Fire and got in the way of the attack. "Toriel, you're hurt" Monster Kid said as his eyes began to tear. "I'm not hurt, but GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!" Toriel screamed. Monster Kid ran off crying. "Heh, it's nothing" Toriel said. "No, after that one hit I'm already...already dying... NO, Sans, Asgore, Chara, they all need me to protect them, so with that being said, human...no, whatever you are, you will not kill anymore of my family, because, I, Toriel, can and will STRIKE YOU DOWN!" Toriel began to transform her armor getting stronger, her Staff longer, her DETERMINATION becoming powerful as she said, "You'll need to be stronger than that", while shooting fireballs at the human. The flames are howling...


	2. Ch2: Chara

_(Chara's Perspective)_

"C'mon Azzy, we have to go before the human shows up", Chara said as she was packing up her stuff. "No way Chara, I'm gonna befriend them, like I befriended you", Asriel said as he was practicing his attacks. "But, Azzy, they are not as friendly as I was when you met me". "Chara, I have to try, I think that anyone can change if you try to befriend them". "Azzy, that logic gonna get you killed…Fine, you can stay but if you see the human you run away from them as fast as you can", Chara said while Asriel practiced "Star Blazing". Chara ran out the door and ran to her mom's house as fast as she could. "Mom, I'm home", Chara said as she took her stuff to her's and Azzy's room. "Hello, my child…Where's Asriel?", Toriel said as she looked at Chara. "He stayed in Snowdin, even after I told him we had to get out of there", Chara said as she looked in the fridge. She pulled out a chocolate bar and started to nibble on it. "I'm heading out Chara, if you get hungry there is stuff in the fridge", Toriel said as she opened the door. "OK, mom, good luck bringing him back", Chara said. After sitting around for 45 minutes, Toriel came through the door looking sad."Mom, you're back. I was starting to thin…" Toriel cut her off as she showed the rainbow scarf to her "Is he?". Toriel nodded as Chara began to cry. "You know what you must do Chara, if I can't beat them, and if Undyne can't beat them, you MUST defeat them and make sure Asgore evacuates everyone that's left". "I won't fail you mom." "I know, my child", Toriel said as she bent down and hugged Chara. "In case I don't make it back, I want you to know that I love you even if you was a demon". "Good luck, Mom", Chara said. " Thanks, I'll need it". Toriel ran off as Chara closed the door. She got a backpack out and she stocked it with chocolate, knives, and her mom's photobook. "I WILL KILL THAT HUMAN FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE", Chara told herself as she ran to Asgore's lab. "Hey there Chara", Asgore said as he let Chara in. "Dad, no time to explain but you need to evacuate everyone that's left and get Undyne ready for battle", Chara said as she was running with her dad. "Ok, you get yourself to the judgement hall then", Asgore said as he turned Undyne on. "Nggahh, why did you turn me on Asgore", Undyne said as Asgore started to explain. "Ok so I have to go to my original design when I fight the human, and you will be bringing everyone to your secret lab", Undyne said and Asgore nodded. "Oh no, they're here" Chara said as she ran off. "Good luck getting everyone to safety dad" Chara said as the human entered Hotland...


	3. Ch3: Chara Part 2

PT. 2 (CHARA)

After a while just standing there in the judgement hall, Chara just sat on the ground looking through her mom's photobook. Seeing all these pictures with her family playing together, being happy, and having fun started to make Chara sad, and all that sadness boiled up into anger causing her to hit the ground hard until it cracked. "I will not fail you mom, Azzy, and Dad, for everyone that's left, I WILL KILL THE HUMAN", she said as the human entered. She stood up and said, "Why?...Just why did you kill everyone that I love?...Wait, don't tell me you think that this is right, that you won't stop until everyone is gone and then you'll be satisfied...Well, buddy, you're wrong and if you think I'm gonna just stand here and watch this go down you're wrong." "Ha ha, I thought that I could be nice with any human that fell down here...I also thought I could change who I was, wait, "was" is the wrong word, I thought I could change who I am, I just lied to myself all this time, I'm no different from you, but I will END you even if I am evil. So, with that being said, let's go dirty family killer. It must be a beautiful day in the surface, birds singing, flowers blooming, when I fell here I thought it was the opposite of the "heaven" I fell from, but I'll make sure you end up burning in flames, or worse, make your life a living nightmare." Chara pulls out two knives, one glowing red, the other black. You feel like Chara is having a good time…


	4. Ch4: Asriel

Asriel's Perspective

"C'mon Azzy, we have to go before the human shows up", Chara said as she was packing up her stuff. "No way Chara, I'm gonna befriend them, like I befriended you", Asriel said as he was practicing his attacks. "But, Azzy, they are not as friendly as I was when you met me". "Chara, I have to try, I think that anyone can change if you try to befriend them". "Azzy, that logic gonna get you killed…Fine, you can stay but if you see the human you run away from them as fast as you can", Chara said while Asriel practiced "Star Blazing". "I'm going Azzy", Chara said. "OK, bye, now where does Chara keep her chocolate stash. Never mind, I'll just take some of mom's pie", he said while walking to his post. "Ah there's the human, hi, I've got an observation about you, your life is going down a dark path, but don't worry you will not be lonely anymore, because I, the powerful, Asriel will be your friend. Are you coming to give me a friendly hug." The human lunged at Asriel and cut him. The last thing Asriel saw was his body crumble into dust.


End file.
